A Different Kind of Hero (Revised)
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: When McGee gets spooked about a woman he hasn't heard since college from a suspect in their most latest case, the team gets concerned about him. However when McGee goes missing, the team has to figure out the case. However when things get bad to worse, the team learns a secret that McGee never knew he has a daughter. A revised version, and not for kids.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Kind of Hero (Revised)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Prologue:

?'s POV

When I am looking through old photos from way back from college or even in high school, I still think about the boyfriends or old flames that I once had. My truest love is one of those boyfriends that I once had. Of course, he just had to get away from me.

Even though I have served my time and probation, I am ready for my sweet revenge on my truest love. My plans shall succeed, and I will become a married woman like it should have been way back in college. I have everything I need for my plans.

POV Ends

It is a nice day in a small town in North Carolina. At the local high school, a 16 year old girl is walking towards her last class of the day. She has reddish blonde hair and big green eyes. She has a white blouse with jeans, flats, and geeky looking but special glasses. 'This must be a blessing and a curse. I like science including chemistry, but I do not like my teacher'. The teenage girl thought to herself.

In class, the teacher has brown hair and blue eyes as she is lecturing to her class about chemical bonds. She notices the teenage girl taking notes about the lecture. 'She may look like my truest love, but she probably doesn't know it'. The teacher thought to herself.

As class is over and school is out for the day, the teenage girl went towards her locker. She notices her best friend coming towards her. "Hey Laura", the friend said to her as he sees the teenage girl named Laura. Laura sees her best friend and captain of the football team. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He has a athletic body type. "Hey Tommy", Laura said to Tommy.

Tommy looks at Laura. "I do not know how much longer I have to put up with Ms. Heatherfield. She never calls me by first name. She always calls me Timothy. I know this class is only for a semester, but it feels a lot longer than it". Tommy said to Laura. Laura sighs to Tommy. "I know what you mean, Tommy. We have to take it one day at a time". Laura said to Tommy.

"Maybe she will get fires or arrested then we wouldn't have to deal with her anymore". A girl said to them. Tommy and Laura notices her coming towards them. She has blonde hair and green eyes, and she has a designer outfit. "Oh that will be the day everyone will celebrate, Stacey". Laura said to the girl named Stacey.

Stacey smirks at Laura. "You betcha, Laura". Stacey said to Laura. Tommy looks at Laura. "So are you excited about the state playoff game this Friday"? Tommy asks Laura and Stacey. "Yeah, it's not every year that the football team gets that good to go to a state playoff game even if I am on the cheerleading squad". Stacey said to them.

Laura looks at them. "I do not know yet. I have to get going". Laura said to them as she grabs her school bag. Tommy looks at Laura. "Laura, let me walk you to your car". Tommy said to Laura. "I will be fine Tommy. You worry too much". Laura said to Tommy. Stacey looks at them. "Well, I have to go to cheer practice as well, and you have football practice". Stacey said to Tommy.

Tommy sighs to Laura. "Ok, I will see you tomorrow then". Tommy said to Laura. Laura nods to Tommy. "Yeah", Laura said to Tommy as she leaves the school building. Stacey looks at Tommy as she gets the feeling that there is a lot more between those two as she and Tommy went there separate ways.

Laura is walking towards her car as she notices Ms. Heatherfield walking out from her house. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She has an all black outfit like she is ready to go. 'I wonder why she needs a wheel chair for'. Laura thought to herself as she also notices a man coming out from the house as well. He is carrying a box of items. 'Wait a minute, what is Dan doing with her, and he is also wearing a black cladded outfit like she is'? Laura thought to herself as she sees the dark colored van leaving the house.

In the dark colored van, Ms. Heatherfield and Dan are riding down the road. Dan looks at his sister. "What's the plan, Nicole"? Dan asks Nicole. She looks at Dan. "We are going to get my truest love, and he can not escape from me this time". Nicole said to Dan as they heading out of state.

End Prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Kind of Hero (Revised)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: News and A Ruse

At the NCIS office, the team has completed a case and they are working on paper work on the case. A marine was killed in his own home, and the killer was his best friend because of a bad set up in a blind date. Plus his twelve year old sister witnessed her brother's murder. Although she bonded with Ziva really well, the girl is sent to live with their older sister and husband and her family.

Ziva has a curious look on her face as she finishes the last bit of her paper work. "Is it just me or do you guys think that a bad date set up is a bad reason to take someone's life"? Ziva asks them.

Tony looks at Ziva. "I do agree its a bad reason. What do you think, McGee"? Tony asks McGee. Tony and Ziva looks at McGee who is sill working on his paperwork. He also looks like he is in deep thought about something. McGee earth to McGee", Tony said to McGee. McGee is snapped out from his deep thought. "I am sorry what was the question, Tony"? McGee asks Tony.

Tony and Ziva looks at each other. Tony looks at McGee. "I was asking you about if it's a bad reason to harm someone, McThinker". Tony said to McGee. "Yeah it's a bad reason, Tony. I want to finish my paper work before tomorrow". McGee said to Tony.

Tony looks at McGee as he gets the feeling that something is bothering McGee. Ziva also gets the same feeling as well. McGee is still working on his paperwork.

A few hours later, Tony and Ziva already gone to get drinks at a local bar while McGee is still working on his paper work and in deep thought. Gibbs notices McGee still working. "McGee go home. The paper work will be here in the morning". Gibbs said to McGee. McGee looks up at Gibbs. "I really should get this done, Gibbs". McGee said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at McGee as his gut is cringing. 'Something is not right here. He doesn't call me Gibbs unless something is really wrong. The question is what'. Gibbs thought to himself. "Alright, as soon you can find a stopping point, go home and get some rest, Tim". Gibbs said to McGee.

McGee nods to Gibbs. "Thanks Gibbs", McGee said to Gibbs as he continues to work. It is not long that McGee found a stopping point as he leaves his desk. Gibbs looks at McGee. "Tim, you do know that my door is open right". Gibbs said to Tim. Tim nods to Gibbs. "Yes, I will keep that in mind, Gibbs". McGee said to Gibbs as he leaves the office.

On the drive to his apartment in Silver Springs, McGee is puzzled on what the main suspect said to Gibbs in interrogation. Plus he also made a call to a lawyer about a week ago about a restraining order was put in place years ago.

Flashback

McGee is looking in the interrogation room as Gibbs is getting the main suspect/killer to crack. "Tell me about that night Sergeant Willis". Gibbs said to the Sergeant. The guy look athletic and very good looking. "Alright, Petty Officer Davidson is my wing man to find chicks. He picked up this one woman who I thought belong in a mental institution. The date was so bad that navy food was better. She kept me calling me Timothy for some odd reason. I constantly told her that my name isn't Timothy it's Zack. After that extremely bad date, I went over to his house. We had an heated agruement, and the gun went off. His little sister wasn't suppose to be home". The suspect said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at the suspect. "Who is the woman who you had that date with"? Gibbs asks the suspect. "Her name is Nicole Heatherfield". The suspect said to Gibbs.

From behind the glass, McGee has a shocked look on his face. 'No, anyone but her. Of all of my ex girlfriends in the world, why does it have to be her. I got the letter last week. I made that promise to Victoria that I will never fall in love her again'. McGee thought to himself.

End flashback

Tim arrives at his apartment complex as he realizes it is about midnight. As he grabs his work bag from his car, McGee doesn't notice that a dark colored van is also in the parking lot of the apartment complex. McGee is heading towards the elevator as he hears a feminine voice. "Excuse me sir, I need some help". A female voice said to McGee.

McGee turns and notices a woman, but he does not know that it's Nicole Heatherfield. "What kind of help"? McGee asks the woman. "I have a flat tire, and I do not have a nice and strong man to help me change it". The female said to McGee. McGee sighs as he really wants to get some sleep. "Alright, which tire is it"? McGee asks the woman. "It's the rear passenger tire". The woman said to McGee.

The woman leads Tim to the dark colored van located in the back of the apartment complex. As Tim looks at the tire, he gets a bad feeling about this. "Excuse me miss, I do not think your tire is flat". McGee said to the woman. All the sudden, a cloth is placed over his nose and mouth by a man. As McGee tries to fight it, the woman removes his work bag, keys, id, cell phone, badge, and gun from McGee. She places his stuff in his car along with a note, and she locks his keys in the car.

The man brings McGee in the van and bounds him to the wheel chair. The woman gets back in driver side of the van. The dark colored van drives away quietly in the night as McGee's kidnapping doesn't wake up the neighbors, and there are not any witnesses that seen the events unfolded.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A Different Kind of Hero

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: Something Amiss in DC

Gibbs is at his home as he is in the basement. Gibbs's gut is cringing as something bad has happened. 'I told him that my door is open, but why didn't he take it. If he doesn't show up in the morning, I just know that something is seriously wrong'. Gibbs thought to himself.

That morning at the office, Tony and Ziva are on time and working. Tony notices an empty desk next to him. "Where do you think McLate is this morning"? Tony asks Ziva.

Ziva looks at Tony as she is worried as well. "I called him a few times to his cell phone and his land line. He is not picking up on either one of them". Ziva said to Tony.

Tony has a weird feeling that something is not right about it. "Do you think that McSecretive is heading another secret from us"? Tony asks Ziva.

Ziva looks at Tony as she is getting the same idea. "Now that you mention it, McGee look upset about a week ago after he made a phone call to someone. I didn't pry it out of him". Ziva said to Tony

Tony looks at Ziva as he should have pry it out of him. "Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, it's the senior field agent that pries into things that people like McGee is hiding from us. I should have pried it out of him last week and last night". Tony said to Ziva.

Gibbs went into the office with his usual coffee in his hands. He notices the empty desk, and he gets that his gut is right. "DiNozzo, Ziva go and wake Tim up". Gibbs said to them. Tony and Ziva look at each other as they left the office.

In the car, Tony is puzzled on what just happened in the office. "Since when the boss calls McGee, Tim? The only times he does that is when something is really wrong". Tony said to Ziva.

Ziva looks at Tony as she gets the same thing. "I agree. Gibbs must know something that we don't". Ziva said to Tony. "If McSleep is really in his apartment sleeping, I will head slap him silly". Tony said to Ziva. Ziva notices McGee's car in the parking lot. "You might get that chance Tony". Ziva said to Tony.

Tony sees the car as he parks the vehicle close by to McGee's car. Tony and Ziva grab their gear as they went towards McGee's car. Ziva notices things that sends red flags out. "Tony, since when McGee locks his keys in the car"? Ziva asks Tony.

Tony has a curious look on his face as he notices various items in the car. "McGee doesn't lock his keys in the car, Ziva". Tony said to Ziva as they head towards the apartment. Ziva unlocks the door with her key that McGee given to her in emergencies.

Tony and Ziva notices McGee's dog Jethro in the kitchen. It is whining for McGee. They look around in the apartment and everything seems to be in order. "Tony, it looks like McGee never made it to his apartment last night". Ziva said to Tony. "Yeah, McLate is McMissing". Tony said to Ziva.

Ziva grabs her cell phone as she calls Gibbs. "Yeah Gibbs", Gibbs said to Ziva. "Gibbs, it's Ziva, McGee didn't make it home last night. His apartment is in good order besides a sad dog. His car is here, but it has his stuff and a note in it. Plus the keys are locked in the car". Ziva said to Gibbs.

Gibbs gets up as he grabs his gear. "I will be right over, and do not touch anything". Gibbs said to Ziva. After a shirt time later, Gibbs arrive at the scene. Ziva and Tony went towards Gibbs. "Witness statements", Gibbs said to them. "No one saw what happened, boss. According to the neighbors, it was quiet". Tony said to Gibbs.

Gibbs is not pleased about this. "Gibbs, I got something". Ziva said to them. Gibbs and Tony went over to Ziva. Tony and Gibbs notice a cloth that was left behind. Ziva puts it in an evidence bag as she took a picture of it. Gibbs looks around of the back of the apartment building. 'Perhaps who ever took McGee must have brought him here to avoid detection'. Gibbs thought to himself. The Metro is securing the crime scene. The tow truck also arrived to take the car back to NCIS for evidence as well. "Tim, where are you"? Gibbs muttered to himself as he is concerned for him.

Meanwhile, the dark colored van is driving down the road. McGee slowly comes around as he notices that he is bounded to a wheel chair. 'Ok, I am moving in a vehicle, and there are not windows in here. Come on Tim think. Ok, I was heading towards the elevator, and then a woman wants help with the tire. I turn my back for a minute, and then it gets dark. I fell for a ruse, great. Tony will never live this down. The woman, why does she look so familiar to me. Unless, I can not believe I didn't recognize that crazy witch sooner'. McGee thought to himself.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A Different Kind of Hero

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: Something Amiss in North Carolina

It is almost seven o'clock in the morning as Laura arrives at the student parking lot at the school. She notices the same dark colored van also arriving at Ms. Heatherfield's house. 'Thats odd, I wonder if she has been out all night or something'. Laura thought to herself as she turns on the camera in her glasses. She presses the record button on the side of her glasses. The camera films Ms. Heatherfield and Dan bringing an unknown man in wheelchair into her house. However they don't know that they are caught on camera.

Laura is stunned by seeing this. 'What is my dad's partner doing with my teacher bringing someone in a wheelchair? Plus that man is bounded to the wheelchair too. I can not tell anyone about this'. Laura thought to herself as she gets out from the car and heads inside of the school building.

Inside of the house Dan and Nicole Heatherfield brings Tim in the house. Dan and Nicole think that Tim is still out from the chloroform earlier. "Ok now that we brought my Timothy love here. We have to wait to move him into the abandoned basement of the school building tonight". Nicole said to her brother.

Dan looks at his sister. "Nicole, how are you going to do that? The school has good security. Plus I am already a dirty cop for doing this, and Michael never stands by dirty cops no matter what was the circumstances". Dan said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Dan. "Relax brother, my computer virus will effect the school's security system. You just act normal around your partner until midnight tonight. I have some reacquaintance with my Timothy love to do before I have to be at school". Nicole said to Dan. Dan sighs as he leaves the house.

In a bed room, McGee opens his eyes as he looks around. As Tim notices pictures of him from college to the present, he realizes that the woman that lured him into this is Nicole Heatherfield. The bed room door opens as Tim glares at Nicole as she walks in. "Hello Timothy Love, it has been a long time my sweet". Nicole said to Tim

Tim cringes as he sees Nicole coming towards him. "You, I should have recognized you, and you look more psychotic than ever". Tim said to Nicole. Nicole has a glare in her eyes as she stares down at Tim. "You will love me again, Timothy Love". Nicole said to Tim as she tries to kiss him on the lips. Tim moves his head away. Nicole is not happy about it. "Oh Timothy Love, you really should let me be back in life again". Nicole said to Tim.

Tim glares at Nicole as he has a stern look on his face. "I promised Victoria and myself that I will never fall in love with you again psychotic bitch". Timothy said to Nicole. Nicole grabs a syringe in her hands filled with a sedative. "How can you love some like Victoria that had something precious hidden from you". Nicole said to McGee as she went towards him.

McGee has a confused look on his face. Nicole pinches his neck as she pokes the syringe in to Tim's neck. As Tim is getting sleepy from the sedatives, Nicole has an evil smile on her face. "I will be back Timothy Love". Nicole said to Tim as he went to sleep.

Meanwhile, it is lunch time at the high school. Nicole went into the computer room in the front office. The office staff is already at lunch. As Nicole logs on the computer, she puts in a flashdrive containing the computer virus on to the school computer. As she uploads the virus to attack the security system, Nicole is pleased as her plans is going swiftly. She logs off the computer as she grabs her flashdrive. 'Perfect, the security system will be down. Plus with our school system's bad budget, it will be awhile for them to lend the money to fix the computer'. Nicole thought to her self.

In the lunchroom, Laura can not get over what she saw this morning. She did not have the same lunch schedule as Tommy and Stacey does. 'Who is that man I saw this morning, and why was he bounded to that wheelchair'? Laura thought to herself. Laura leaves the lunchroom as she went to the restroom.

Laura sees Ms. Heatherfield sneaking out from the front office. Ms. Heatherfield went towards her classroom. Little does she know that she accidentally drops a different flashdrive. Laura notices the flashdrive on the floor. 'Thats odd, Ms. Heatherfield must have dropped it. Plus I am wondering what's on this flashdrive'. Laura thought to herself.

Later on in advance chemistry class, Ms. Heatherfield look really happy like she is high on something. Laura, Stacey, and Tommy notices this in their teacher as everyone in class is curious what's going on with Ms. Heatherfield. As class draws to a close, the afternoon announcements come on. "Teachers, there will be an emergancy teachers and staff meeting idmeddiatly after school today. Hopefully this meeting will not last very long". The principal said to the entire school. The bells goes off to let out the students for the day.

Ms. Heatherfield has an evil grin on her face as her plan is working. Laura notices the evil grin on her face. She takes a picture with her camera as she closes her eyes and then opening it again. 'Normally teachers will not be thrilled about a meeting after school unless it is already scheduled'. Laura thought to herself.

Laura went to her locker to grab her stuff. "Tommy is it just me or is Ms. Heatherfield is acting really weird today"? Stacey said to Tommy. "She is acting really weird. What do you think Laura"? Tommy said to Laura as they went towards Laura's locker. Laura gets spooked as they sneaks up on her. "Saints alive Tommy, don't scare me like that" Laura said to Tommy.

Tommy looks at Laura as he has a busted look on his face. "Sorry Laura, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Anyways did you notice how weird Ms. Heatherfield is acting today". Tommy said to Laura. Laura looks at Tommy and Stacey. "Yeah really weird, I have to get to Mr. Twiz's today". Laura said to them.

Stacey and Tommy look at each other. "Laura, today is Tuesday. You work at Mr. Twiz's on Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays". Stacey said to Laura. Laura has a sheepish look on her face. "Oh yeah, I have to get home". Laura said to them as she grabs her bag and handbag. Stacey and Tommy has a perplexed look on their faces as they wonder what's going on with Laura.

Laura gets in her car as she drives home. 'I got to get this footage to my computer. Then I can see if I can get anything useful off from the footage'. Laura thought to herself. "Something is going on here, and I am going to find out what it is". Laura said to herself as she drives home.

In Nicole's house, McGee comes around again. He still couldn't move much besides his head. He is trying to think how and when he can contact his friends. As Tim hears the door opening, he hears the same voice that he rather forget. "Timothy Love, I am home". Nicole said as she puts down her bag in the living room.

Nicole walks in the bedroom as she has that creepy smile on her face. Tim is not happy to see her. "Let me go, Nicole". Tim said to Nicole. Nicole looks at Tim. "Oh Timothy Love, I have special plans for us. Plus pretty soon, I will be moving you where I can be with you more". Nicole said to Timothy.

Tim glares at Nicole as Dan walks in the house as he comes in the bedroom. "So he is awake". Dan said to Nicole. Tim looks at them. "Do you have any idea of the consequences you two have done? I am a federal agent with NCIS". Tim said to them.

Dan has a shocked look on his face, but Nicole doesn't care at all. Dan turns to Nicole. "Why didn't you tell me he is a federal agent, sis"? Dan asks Nicole. Nicole looks at Dan. "I didn't know either brother". Nicole said to Dan.

Tim looks at them as he rolls his eyes. "You really do not know what your sister has done, do you". Tim said to Dan. Dan looks at Tim as he punches him in the face. "I know you broke up with my sister years ago after you served restraining order on her. You defended your friend Victoria from her". Dan said to Tim. Tim nods to Dan. "That's right", Tim said to Dan.

Nicole glares at Dan as she is getting furious with him. "Don't you ever mention that name to my Timothy Love, Daniel". Nicole said to Dan. Dan and Tim sees Nicole walking out from the bedroom. Dan follows Nicole out to the back yard. "Nicole, what is it about Victoria that made you so angry"? Dan asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Dan. "She hurt my Timothy Love, and when a woman hurts my Timothy love it makes me very angry. Just be back by midnight tonight to move him to the school basement". Nicole said to Dan as she drives in her car. Dan sighs as he sees Nicole driving away. He also leaves the house to let off some steam.

In the bedroom, Tim heard the agruement between Nicole and Dan. He is getting curious what Nicole meant by it and what she said to him before. 'How did Victoria hurt me'? Tim thought to himself as he tries to remember. 'If I know Gibbs, he is putting the clues together right now'. Tim thought to himself as he is in a lot of trouble.

End chapter


End file.
